


A Night with Hana

by CrystalMoonlightI



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Romance, Sexual Tension, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoonlightI/pseuds/CrystalMoonlightI
Summary: You are a Hoshidan swordsman. The war against Nohr has left you wary of losing your loved ones; fearful when it comes to commitment and companionship. There's one exception to the rule - your sparring partner, Sakura's retainer, Hana. Could her friendship be the spark to ignite a bright new flame in your heart?(A short side-story set before A Night with Corrin. Romance within!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, guys. I've been thinking of writing something like this for a while. A story based around Hana. I don't feel as though she gets enough love in the the Fates series of Fire Emblem games. As the title suggests, this is set before the events of A Night with Corrin.
> 
> If you enjoy it then I'll be sure to try and get it done before the main story is finished. It goes without saying that you should read the events of A Night with Corrin before you read this, or you won't get what's going on.
> 
> Anyway, let's begin, shall we?

You are a soldier. And your goal is a simple one. You won't rest until you've bring down as many of those damnable Nohrians as possible. They've taken far too much already; cut too many dreams short, and ruined innumerable lives. War rages, and though you're but a single person, you'll do all you can to stop the vile King in order to do that, you need to keep your skills on top form. Combat keeps you sharp; it oftentimes drives back the loneliness of never allowing most people too near, as well.

The girl before you draws her blade. You watch with caution as she flips back her long brown hair and prepares to lunge. She's a fireball in some aspects. Always the first to step foot on any battlefield - and usually one of the last to retreat in the face of danger. A respectable trait. And you derive enjoyment out of spending time with her - if nobody else.

"I'm coming to get you, Keiji," she warns with a tomboyish shout. "Better not let your guard down."

"Come forth, Hana," you reply, invigorated by welcome flames of adrenaline. "Let us see how your defensive game fares today."

Hana. One of Hoshido's finest swordswomen - a close friend to Princess Sakura. They say she's related to the royal family by blood; albeit distantly. There's seldom a day where she's not scrapping with somebody, more a lad than a lass in a great many of her mannerisms. But that's just fine with you. Those olden day scholars who said women made poor warriors in the place of men, were fools.

The wind whips against your face. Trees wave wildly in the evening breeze. With one foot ahead of the other, you remain steady. Always prepared. Always ready. You Inhale, and Exhale. Your focus winds tight like a mechanist's spring.

You're all set to engage - A tiger ready to strike. In times of war you get a single instant. The difference between life and death can be a heartbeat; a flinch, or even a whisper. And that is exactly why you spend most of your days like this.

"Alright then!" Hana charges, her sword raised high. "Let's see you block this."

Your concentration snaps to the situation at hand. Standing firm, you take up a guarding stance, using the fuller of your blade to absorb the brunt of Hana's strike. You send her skidding back with a light shove. A few beads of sweat slide down her forehead. She pants for breath; smiling at you when she's regained her footing somewhat.

"No way," Hana grumbles, her eyes narrow with intensity. She sheathes her katana and huffs in frustration. "I thought I'd stagger you for sure that time. How in the heck do you stand there like a rock, Keiji? You're waaaay too dedicated for an everyday soldier."

You likewise sheathe your sword. Exhaling deeply, you run a hand through your wild black hair and move beside your (significantly shorter) sparring partner. The pair of you walk side by side down the pathway leading back to the Hoshidan camp. A faint orange glow tints the sky - the glory of the setting sun. It's hard to believe you've been training almost all day.

"Back in my hometown I had a truly masterful combat instructor, Hana. The first thing he taught me before I picked up a sword was the importance of balance. The old man spent weeks walking me over planks of wood. And having me hop across the rocks at the lake beside my house."

Hana sighs. "I don't think I'll ever understand you," she admits, kicking a stone as she walks. "All the other swordsman do their training drills. But you?" She pauses, flashing you a nervous sideways glance. "You're out here Every morning. Every night. You train, train, and train again - Even when we're given leave by Lord Ryoma. Why do you never take breaks from the hard work?"

There are nights where you warm the bed of lonely shrine maidens, or visit nearby taverns and chat your way into the arms of an inkeep's daughter. Simple pleasures without much in the way of attachment help you get by. But you'd likely lose Hana's friendship if you told her as such.

"Maybe I should ask you the same question?"

Lady Sakura's retainer blinks in confusion and thumps your arm. "Hey! You can't do that! Didn't your mother tell you that turning a question on a lady is mighty rude? Huh?!"

 _A lady?_ You stifle a snigger at Hana's answer. Most ladies (especially the sheltered noble sorts) attend lavish parties in kimono dresses where they play the lute, sip sake; and admire courting prospects. Their lives are so detached from the world, and the knife's edge conflict with Nohr. Most of them don't even realize what's at stake.

"Forgive me," you reply with a rising smirk. Hana catches on, and she wastes no time punching you again. "Though may I ask why you're so intent on thumping me this evening?"

"Because you're as bad as Subaki!" Hana barks, her hand balled into a fist. "Always teasing me! I see why he likes you."

Ah yes, Sir Subaki. Lady Sakura's other retainer. The two of you get along very well - despite the difference in rank. "Sir Subaki and I have an understanding... We're brothers, in a sense. The ties of rice wine bind us. Isn't that proof enough that I relax in my spare time?"

"I don't I believe you," replies Hana. "I'll bet that once we part ways you'll go right back to sword practice again..."

You hide your surprise at the swordswoman's rather apt judgement. But she sees through you instantly. She smiles widely, basking in her victory with a tiny cheer. "See? I knew it! You _don't_ know how to step away from duty and enjoy yourself."

"And neither do you, Hana."

When backed into a corner you always fight, be it a heated discussion, or an intense frontline skirmish. One important life lesson that father taught you before his passing? A warrior never backs down. Regardless of the odds. You, Keiji of Izami, always hold the line.

"And what does that mean?" Hana holds her hands against her hips like a moody adolescent. "I do too know how to relax!"

"You're exactly the same as me," you retort, "Every time I see you! It's either an errand for Lady Sakura, or you're having one-man training sessions while the rest of us sleep."

"T-That's true..." Hana's voice cracks. Her eyes become cloudy. And she frowns sadly. It's as though she's a different person. "Huh... never looked at it that way. Maybe that's- Well... I think that's why I like sparring with you, Keiji."

Hana grabs your hands. The sudden contact makes you flinch. She holds on tighter, knotting your fingers with hers. "Is it wrong for a girl to act boyishly?" She asks. Her deep brown eyes quiver; two deep pools of overflowing sentiment. "Well... what do you think? You're not a bad guy, so tell me!"

"I see no problem," you reply. "A person should be judged through their skills. Not their manners. Why? Has someone said something to you? 'Tis not like you to be so beside yourself, Hana."

"Well... sort of. It's my grandmother, you see. In my last letter from home she said I should get married instead of wasting my time being a Samurai. She thinks I can support Lady Sakura in ways that don't involve fighting... but that's- It's not what I want."

Your eyes shoot wide at the news. You never imagined that the lady Samurai faced so much pressure, especially from home. For her grandmother to say such things to her is... terrible. A grandparent is supposed to be wide and supportive - The one person a child can count on to protect them from the world's darkest dangers.

You bite your tongue, intent on keeping your deeper feelings on the matter where they belong; private.

"It isn't my place to speak about another's family. Though I never thought for a second you were the sort to seek out marriage."

Hana gasps. Her cheeks redden, and her hold upon your hands becomes a squeeze.

"I-I'm not interested in getting married yet, no. B-But... I wouldn't mind a lover. A guy that's tough enough to best me in battle. It doesn't have to be something long-lasting but-" You're caught off balance when Hana pulls away. "I-I've said too much. Just ignore me, okay?" The lass pulls out her sword in an intense burst of rage. "I mean it, Keiji! You better forget this whole talk of ours!"

And yet... all you can do is laugh. You double over, damn-near howling.

"What's so funny?!" Hana snarls. "I swear if you don't stop... I'll whack you again!"

Recent days in camp have felt too similar. As time drags on you've become well-acquainted with an empty feeling in the pit of your stomach. You've wanted more than anything to figure out the cause. It's eaten away at you - but Hana's wonderful revelation fills you to bursting with warmth.

"I said quit laughing!" Hana tosses her weapon into the dirt and hurls herself at you. You're knocked against the grassy underfoot, still very much ablaze with laughter. Your friend's shaking fist looms. Her cheeks flush so intensely pink. She's practically glowing, "I mean it-"

You silence Hana with a finger against the lips, finally, biting back your amusement - your sides are sore. "Out of all the girls I've met since joining the army, I don't think there's anyone quirky like you. It's funny..."

Hana bats your finger away from her mouth. "What's that supposed to mean, Keiji? A-And who said you could touch me?"

"You're a fine warrior, Hana - better than me. I think we're even more alike than I realized."

Growing up was a battle, all things considered. Giving your heart to another felt like an impossible task, especially after father's passing. He made you a promise; he swore he'd return home to you and mother, but the Nohrians made sure he would never come back. You feel water welling in your eyes, and your lips fall into a frown.

"K-Keiji..." Hana cools at the sight of you. "Was I too rough? Did I hurt you?"

"No... But I think I understand my place in life even more, after today." You dry your eyes and rest your hands upon Sakura's petite shoulders. She shivers under your touch, but doesn't stop you. "We want to fight, because it gives us a sense of purpose. And we want somebody to make us feel alive... but we don't want to hand over our hearts."

"Y-You may be right," Hana admits, "L-Love makes me fearful. I don't want to love someone and lose them. T-That and... I'm not pretty. When I was younger the other girls laughed at me; at my body. Because I'm short- And because my- my-" She brings her hands to rest against her chest, exhaling disgustedly, "My breasts - They're... not very big."

Wriggling free of Hana's hold, you get comfy beneath the canopy of a cherry blossom tree. Hana is quick to join you, sitting at your side. She's silent, distant; dejected. "I shouldn't have told you so much," she groans, "Stupid of me. Really stupid. What man wants to hear about my troubles?"

Being raised by your mother from a young age granted you a fair understanding of hardship, especially with her being a shrine maiden. "It's quite alright. I'm happy to listen. Though it's surprising how others confide in me."

"I don't think so," Hana chuckles, "It's easy to talk to you. And you're darn good in a fight as well. You didn't hear this from me, but there's a rumour that Lord Ryoma's taken an interest in you."

Your feel a twinge in your gut. "Oh? Really? I hope I've done nothing to anger him. His lordship has my utmost respect. He leads the way like a true beacon, especially since Queen Mikoto is no longer with us."

"Don't stress yourself," Hana says softly, grabbing your hand anew. Until tonight the two of you weren't privy to such closeness, but it's far from unwanted. In her own way, this slender swordswoman is pleasing to admire. You can't imagine why other women picked on her for the shape of her body. "They say that the lord has a special task for you."

A task? You can scarcely imagine what he'd have you do at a time like this. With the Nohrian conflict now a full-scale war, it could be anything. But no matter the request, you'll do your duty. For Hoshido.

"I-I really must be off," stammers Hana, giving your quick hug. She turns your head to face her. The way she's staring at you, with such depth; almost makes your heart skip a beat. Until tonight, she was just Hana - Lady Sakura's second, or third, if you spoke to Subaki. She's your training partner, a comrade - nothing more.

And now? Her onyx eyes have a mysterious shine to them. Her lips look fuller; more inviting. And by the light dragon, you'd be a happy man of you could run your fingers long those wide hips of hers.

"I'll be here tomorrow, Keiji. Don't be late," Hana touches her nose against yours, edging closer and closer until your lips collide, joining the two of you as one. Gods - her salty sweet taste makes your blood hot. You close your eyes and kiss her back. It becomes a battle, much like your sparring matches, a tussle the likes of which neither of you want to lose.

Hana whines with passion, grabbing for the undershirt beneath your Samurai's coat. She yanks you into her arms, taking the offensive - your lips smack together loudly; the sound resonates against the stillness of the sunset. Adrenaline courses through your veins, bringing your manly desires to the frontline in full force.

However, Hana backs off before things progress any further. She eases up, sucks in a mighty breath, and exhales sharply.

"See you soon," she winks. "I need to visit the bathhouse before bed."

The girl slips free from your embrace and rises to her feet, brushing the dried mud from her knees. Leaving you stunned, speechless, and wanting even more, she rushes off down the pathway. By the time you get up and give chase, she's already well out of sight.

Your entire night is coloured by lustful thoughts. Placing kisses against the nape of Hana's neck, and trailing ever so slowly downward; stopping and nipping at her collarbone with your teeth. Her vigor and intensity make your inner beast rage. Deep-rooted intuition tells you that a night beside her in the futon would be very powerful indeed.

It isn't until you return to your tent for the night that the rather intimate thoughts subside - but not for long.

Atop the chest at the foot of your bed, rests a piece of parchment paper. You pick up the item and give it a quick glance, nary more than skimming the words. Its contents demand a second, deeper ready. Once again, your heart races. Those somewhat adult thoughts are returning all over again.

_'Keiji... meet me at our usual practice spot tomorrow at sundown. Don't be late. I'll be waiting for you as soon as I've finished my scouting duties with Lady Sakura. Come alone... because we're going to have a real fight. And if I win... I'd like to share dinner with you. And don't go getting cocky! I won't lose. Hana.'_

"A woman I can respect," you reflect. Folding Hana's letter, you carefully place it in your chest of belongings. It's definitely earned itself a spot beside the letters you get from home. Though your mother certainly wouldn't approve if she read it for herself.

The night passes quicker than the day. Stars dust the skies in a showing of glittery wonderment, and you take great enjoyment in watching them from the opening to your tent. "Tomorrow. I have to prepare," you smirk. "It's unlikely she'll give in."

Not that you'd have it any other way. Battle is one thing. But to do battle with a girl as beautiful as Miss Hana _?_

It feels as though (at least this once) the powers of fate are looking down at you fondly.

**To be continued...**


	2. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. Another chapter. I wanted to put more focus on the kind of person Keiji was before Corrin came into his life. I wanted to paint a picture of why he struggled to deal with the concept of love in the main story. I hope you like this one.
> 
> As always, if you're new to this story, be sure to read A Night with Corrin before you continue. It will do a world of wonders in helping you understand. Alright. Let's begin, shall we?

The sun rises in welcome of a new day. Camp is already abuzz with whispers and rumours. The lowest scullery maid to the royalty and their retainers are talking about one thing - the return of Hoshido's long-lost Princess Corrin. While you usually stay out of such things, nobody can deny the importance the young princess. It matters not from which role in life you hail. In Hoshido, everybody knows of Corrin's tale.

Queen Mikoto's daughter. The younger sibling to Lord Ryoma and Lady Hinoka. She was taken prisoner by those awful Nohrians when she was barely a wee child. They say she has unbelievable power. Though you've no real desire to get involved in gossip. You finish dressing, sliding on your long samurai's coat. With a tired smile you reach for your katana.

"M-Morning, Keiji..." A young lass calls out. You watch a mound under your bedsheet's move in the mirror's reflection. A young lass with deep black hair and a youthful facecrawls out from under the sheets of your futon. She wraps her bare (pale white) skin in your sheets for warmth. Exhaling gently, she gives a sleepy yawn. You smile at her. "Last night was lovely... I've never met someone so gentle before."

You know not the girl's name. It's easier to keep things that way. All you know is that which you learned last night. You picked up the pretty Miss when visiting the mess hall for a cup or two of wine before bed. She's a shrine maiden - part of Lady Hinoka's guard. The two of you talked and revelled in discussion about the war for a while. One thing led to another - the evening was a long one, and here she is the following morning.

"And the same to you, my lady," you answer her compliment with one of your own. A woman should always feel respected - even if she's little more than a casual tumble for the night. It's a rule you've always kept to, no matter who warms your heart for a time. "You are a real sweetheart."

Idle chatter follows. You make your one-time lover a cup of tea as she retrieves her scattered clothing from the four corners of your tent. After a shared drink and a passionate goodbye kiss, the two of you part ways. She expresses an interest in seeing you again, and even gives you her name before leaving, but you keep your words tender and vague. It's better for both of you to avoid getting attached.

You're a soldier. One misstep in battle and your life could be cut short. No woman deserves to see the one she holds dear ripped away by the callous claws of misfortune. That's what your mother had to deal with.

"No, Keiji," you shake that terrible thought from your mind. "Not today..."

There are more pressing matters to which you must attend.

"First things first, breakfast. Then I need to find Hana for sparring practice."

No warrior worth their salt misses the first meal of the day. A hearty portion of fish and rice works wonders in keeping your concentration sharp. One of the most important lessons that your sensei at combat school taught was to always eat at dawn.

* * *

Your travels across the crowded maze of tents brings you by many of the usual sights. Servant girls draw water from wells. Soldiers group together in preparation for early morning drills. And shrine maidens are healing those who were injured in the most recent skirmish with one of the many Nohrian cavalry brigades that patrol around these parts.

A different day. The same problems.

Your simple goal of finding food grinds to a halt when you're met with a sight far from the ordinary. Perched beside the doors of the mess hall is a flustered Nohrian-looking lass. You've never seen a girl in such form-fitting maid's attire before. Her fair skin and blue eyes catch your attention.

"She is certainly pretty... for a Nohrian."

Whoever she is, she's struggling to carry a tea pot atop a serving tray. In fact, she's practically falling over as she tries to get down the steps unscathed. Nohrian or no, you can't leave her like that. It wouldn't be polite.

"Excuse me miss," you call out to her, "May I offer you some assistance?"

The maid flinches at the sound of your voice, "W-Woah!" She stumbles and trips over her own feet.

Instinct takes hold. You move as fast as your legs will carry. Rushing over, you throw one of your arms around the girl's waist to stop her from crashing face-first into the stone steps. Sighing, you hold her near to your chest until she regains her balance. Your valiant efforts sadly don't save the teapot from shattering on the floor. The noise and commotion draws a few passing glances from a pair nearby onlookers - but they're quick to go back to their business.

"T-Thank you," says the clumsy lass with a gloomy whimper. She looks as though she's about to cry. "Goodness I'm such a clod..."

"Think nothing of it, Miss," you answer, releasing her from your grasp now that she's steady enough to stand unaided. "You might well have suffered a few nasty cuts and bruises if you'd fallen."

"F-Felicia," the girl whispers, giving you a small, well-mannered bow. "I-I'm Felicia... I arrived here earlier this week with Lady Corrin. Who might you be? If I were home in Nohr most people would've let me tumble to the floor in a heap..."

Felicia? Well that is certainly a Nohrian name. It's nice though, you can't deny that.

"My name is Keiji," you answer, holding out your hand. "You really should be careful next time, Miss Felicia."

The two of you share a short handshake. Felicia blushes shyly, hiding her eyes like a nervous child. "I-I'll try my best... but I'm not very skilled when it comes to my duties as a servant... N-Not that you should tell anyone I said that! Gosh, I really should let you go on your way! You've only just met me and here I am... stuttering like a fool."

"It's quite alright." You look at the broken teapot that lays strewn in pieces across the path. "Would you like some help in cleaning this up? I have a few moments spare."

"N-No," Felicia shakes her head diligently, "I couldn't possibly trouble you. I dropped it. It's my fault. I should be the one to clean it away. Don't worry yourself over something as silly as this..."

"KEIJI!" No sooner than you turn around are you tackled by Hana, who wasted no time barrelling out of the mess hall's doors like a woman possessed, "Morning there, sleepy head," she grabs for your arm, holding it tightly. "You ready for training?!"

There's something different about Sakura's retainer this morning. She's focused beyond even her impressive norm. No, it's more than that. She's fixated upon you like nothing else in the world matters. You're almost lost for words.

"Not just yet," you reply, levelling a longing stare at the mess hall. "I haven't had my breakfast." You breathe in the inviting aroma of poached Hoshidan Mackerel and prepare to make a break for it, if you can.

"And who might this be?" asks Hana. Her attention shifts to your newfound acquaintance. The lady samurai's eyes sharpen at the sight of Felicia, and she squeezes your arm to the point where it throbs a little. "You didn't tell me you had another lady friend."

"I'm Felicia," the maid introduces herself, busy picking up bits of teapot and putting them on the dented serving tray. She withers under the sheer ferocity of Hana's stare. "A retainer of Lady Corrin's. Sorry to bother you, Miss... I'll be out of your way in just a second."

"Corrin?" Hana's eyes shoot wide. She eases off somewhat. Her lips rise into the faintest smile. "You work for Lady Sakura's big sister? Well why didn't you say so?" You're given a thump on the arm by your friend. She lets you go, sighing with relief at... something. "Sorry about that..."

There's a sudden shift in Hana's body language. It's slight, but obvious enough to pick up on. She's quiet... defensive. You dare think embarrassed. She takes a step back and whacks you again (this time far harder) against the bicep. "I hope this big oaf behaved. He's my friend... I can vouch for him if he caused you any bother."

"Not at all," Felicia's frazzled expression softens. She picks up the tray of porcelain bits with a sweet chuckle. "I-I'm happy that Keiji turned up when he did. Thank you for your concern though. You Hoshidans are awfully nice..."

Once the last of the mess is cleaned up, Felicia prepares to leave. She gives both you and Hana a courteous bow of the head. "Have a good day you two. I-I hope to see you again, Keiji. I'll try to not be such a klutz next time..." She rushes off without another word, tray in hand.

The next thing you hear is an irritated huff from Hana. Gone is her kindness. An almighty scowl sets in. The lines of her forehead crease in frustration. You slip free of her hold, but she's quick to snap up your hand again, yanking you to her side like a dog on a leash.

"Training now," she says sternly, "Breakfast later."

Why is Hana so insistent all the sudden? In the year or so you've spent sparring with her... you've never seen such a sudden shift in mood. Usually, she's fiery. She's occasionally kind and gentle - but for her to act adamantly, almost coldly; is both new and discomforting.

"I really need to eat." You stand your ground. "I won't take long."

"Fine then," Hana lets you go, turning away. Her shoulders tense as though she's lugging around a two-handed broadsword on her back. "Go. Have your food. I'll wait for you at the training field just beyond the armory. Don't keep me waiting. I have things to do for Lady Sakura later on tonight."

Now there's a surprise you weren't expecting. The training field of all places?

"Hold on," you stop Hana from leaving with a tap upon the shoulder. She shudders. "We're not going to the usual sparring spot? Why the training field? Lord Ryoma drills the soldiers over there."

"I-I can concentrate better when I fight there! You read the letter I sent you last night, didn't you?" Hana looks over her shoulder; her eyes burning with the intensity of white-hot flames. "I don't want you getting cocky... I'm going to prove to you how good I am."

Now you're more confused than ever. Your brow raises at Hana's sudden determination.

"But I know how skilled you are. So does nearly every samurai in camp. You're one of the best, Hana."

"T-This is different," she insists, resting her hands against her hips. "I-I'm proving it to you... _Nobody else_."

Hana turns and runs off, leaving you with naught but silence and confusion. Why the need to test her mettle in front of an audience?

 _What is going through that girl's head?_ You ponder. She has absolutely nothing to prove when it comes to raw talent. Hana is noble-born, of high standing. More importantly, she is easily one of the most dedicated swordswomen in Hoshido's recent memory. You wouldn't have given her your time and friendship otherwise.

For you, so long as somebody is kind of heart and always willing to try hard, no matter the blockades that life puts in their way, you're willing to give them an ounce of your time. Over and over you've had people brand you as arrogant beyond your station for such an opinion. They see you as aloof, but not Hana.

She's never been like that.

You're not distant out of some snobby, misplaced pride. Anything but, in fact. You merely focus on that which is most important - battle. You have no time for distractions. And you need to know that the handful of people that you allow closer can be trusted - with your life, if need be.

That is why, you can't allow misplaced feelings to cloud your judgement. You must remain dedicated to your orders.

"For Hoshido, for Lord Ryoma, and for you, father."

But for now? You smile thankfully, heaving your way through the mess hall's wide, heavy doors. A delicious plateful of mackerel awaits.

And you'll not nothing else get in the way of your breakfast.

Although, you can't help but wonder what has Hana acting so enthusiastically today. You think back to the night before. Could it have been something you said? Or maybe that kiss you shared? You shake your head at such foolish ideas, brushing a finger against your lips.

Hana isn't so easily distracted. She has no time for love. She sees such attachment for what it is. A risk. She has no reason to change her mind. You know her well enough to be sure of that. A samurai's place is on the battlefield above all else.

"It was just a kiss. Nothing more... nothing less."

** To be continued... **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close! Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? I'm very curious to hear with you think about this story. Feel free to share your thoughts and let me know!
> 
> As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part. Thanks again!


	3. Sparring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. Another chapter! I'm glad to see a few of you are enjoying this story, even if it is just a small side-project. As always, I'm trying my best to pace this story so that things flow nicely. I hope you like what comes next, and especially what it leads into.
> 
> Let's begin, shall we?

"There are an awful lot of people here."

Cool orange sunshine bathes your body in its relaxing glow. The training field is almost full to bursting with your samurai comrades. Dozens upon dozens, in fact. Lots of them are practicing combat techniques, though just as many watching you personally. It's almost like they're expecting something - waiting for something, even.

All the while; Hana is nowhere to be seen. She is usually on schedule for even the smallest of meetings. You'd wager she has some of the best timekeeping in the whole of camp. Why would she be late? And now of all times? Uneasy thoughts fill your head. This all began yesterday when the two of you kissed. Hana has been acting all kinds of unusual.

Whatever the case, you must focus on the here and now.

"Concentrate, Keiji," you breathe in and out, taking your dulled training sword into both hands. "Training or no, this is still a battle."

A contest of skill - One that you intend to win at all costs.

Yes, the challenge of besting Hana in single combat is monumental in its own right. You've watched her from the corner of your eye; seen how she charges headlong into the thick of Nohrian lines as arrows rain down overhead. She's supposed to be Lady Sakura's retainer, but most of the time it is Lady Sakura who keeps her safe from harm. You respect Hana's desire for battle.

After all, what is better than a woman with a fit; young body and a feisty temper? You smirk.

"Not much."

_Eyes ahead. Feet planted firmly. Concentrate._

You channel the words of your combat teacher and begin taking swipes at the air with the body of your blade. One. Two. Three. Four. Heat washes over your masculine form. Adrenaline courses through your veins. Your focus is honed; flawless. Nohrians fill your mind's eye. And you'll bring down as many of them as you can with precision slashes.

"C'mon, Sakura," Hana's voice cracks your focus; shattering your fragile calm into glassy shards, "I promise you, it won't take long, then I'll help those villagers from Ozaki. You have my word."

Hana's arrival is hurried, and she's dragging poor, sweet Lady Sakura in tow. The retainer shares a handful of brief words with her charge, and it isn't long before she's fixated on you with narrowed, burning-hot eyes. With lips curved upward into a confident smile, she reaches for a training sword from one of the many nearby weapon racks.

"Alright, you," Hana closes in, flipping back her wavy brown hair. "What say we have that sparring match? I'll show you once and for all I'm the best! Right here and now."

You turn your wooden weapon on its side and step forth, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

You're no stranger to Hana's somewhat intense mannerisms. The way she leers at you; the way she laughs; the way she smiles - each of her emotions are telling. She's a passionate woman. And the way she's glaring at you right now? She's dying for a good; brutal scrap.

"Of course this is what I want," answers Hana, falling into a battle-ready position, "En garde, Keiji."

A surprised gasp from Sakura stops you both in your tracks, "Brother!"

You turn to find a man of stature and almighty presence has entered the busy training field. He stands tall and proud in his elegant white swordmaster's coat, and stands beside Hoshido's red-haired princess with folded arms. You'd know this man's sharp features and commanding air anywhere. He eyes both yourself and Hana with a vague hint of interest.

"Lord Ryoma..." You whisper, dropping upon hand and knee in showing of your respect. Hana quickly follows your example.

"Come now, both of you," Ryoma chuckles faintly - his serious, hardened visage softens somewhat. "There's no need for that. I'm simply here to speak with my sister. As you were."

"Thanks, milord," answers Hana, rising to her feet. She pulls you up too, giving you a playful shove back. The petite swordswoman wastes not a second in getting back to the task at hand. "Okay Keiji, you ready?!"

"Always."

You're not given a second more to prepare. Hana hurls herself at you with finesse and vigor. Her wide sweeps of the sword are even more brutal than usual. There's more weight behind her strikes; an intensity that (until now) you've not seen. Despite every effort you muster, the challenge becomes harsher with each passing second. Your feet slide back. Beads of sweat crawl down your forehead. Your lungs pull tighter as you force out raspy breaths.

But you won't surrender.

Hana is a burning fire. Her flame is bright but it quickly flickers and dims. She can throw everything she's got at you - but you've learned an all too telling weakness of hers. All you have to do is hold out against the unbridled ferocity of her assault. You can do it. There's no way you can allow yourself to lose - not with his Lordship Ryoma watching. You'll do your family name proud. You'll do your mother proud. You'll show your departed father that you're man enough to fill his boots!

Parry after parry brings you nearer to exhaustion. You keep on watching and waiting for an opertunity. Your heartbeat hammers in your head. There it is. Hana's footing slips as she retracts her wooden practice blade - The single hole in her defence that she's yet to iron out - through no lack of trying on her part.

The moment is at hand.

"Sorry, Hana..." You push forward on both agile legs; swiping at Hana's midsection. In the blink of an eye, everything changes. Hana moves, turning her body to the side, winding her way around your carefully planned strike. Your attack connects with your target. The next thing you feel is a dull, throbbing pain against your ribs.

Hana's feet tangle with yours. Both of you stumble; bashing into one-another. The pair of you hit the earthy ground with a jarring thud. The swordswoman sprawls atop of your chest, groaning in pain. She rubs her head and whines like a frustrated child. "You're clumsy," she sighs, staring into you. Her cheeks redden. Her palms are clammy against the fabric of your undershirt. Her breaths shorten to rasps. "I-I guess that makes it a draw, huh?"

The sunlight bathes Hana's skin, drawing you (despite your best efforts) nearer and nearer to her lips. And her to yours. The heart in your chest pounds with excitement. Your blood runs hotter than magic.

The only thing stopping the final shreds of your restraint from falling apart is the clapping of Ryoma's hands. "Very good."

"Hey!" Hana snaps back to her senses and climbs to her feet, brushing the mud from her clothes. "Are you staring at me?!"

"No. I wasn't." You answer defiantly. "You're imagining things."

Hana steps back from of view. Lord Ryoma moves closer and hauls you off the muddy floor. He gives you a firm shake of the hand. In an instant you go from flustered, to bewildered. His Lordship shook your hand. Yours. A commoner. "Very well played, Swordsman," the Prince comments. "Hana is one of our best, and you confidently stood your ground against her. What is your name?"

Your pulse quickens. Your chest tightens. I-It's hard to draw air into your lungs.

"K-Keiji, Milord. My name is Keiji, of the town of Izami."

"Well, Keiji," Ryoma gives you a bow of the head, smiling faintly. "I'll admit that you've peaked my interest. I have a job for someone of your talents - one of importance, as luck would have it."

 _A task?_ Your heartbeat quickens for the second time today. Whatever Lord Ryoma asks of you is no bother. You've trained your whole life to better aid the Kingdom of biggest task at hand is biting back your pride before you start grinning like an idiot.

_No. Calm yourself, fool. Calm yourself._

You lower to hand and knee in respectful address, hiding your face to obscure your smile.

"Whatever you'd have me do, Lord Ryoma, I'll do it. No task is too large."

Ryoma sets his hand upon your shoulder, "Meet me before war council a week from today. Come at dawn's first light. I wish to introduce you to someone."

"As you wish, Milord."

Hoshido's warrior prince leaves without another word. You're utterly speechless beyond the tiny exchange - as are many of the rank-and-file swordsman around you. Hana too, eyes you most strangely, but you're quick to pull your gaze away. If she notices you looking her over again then you'll be sorry. However, there's no denying how pleasing her legs look today - Soft and smooth. Oh how nice they'd feel to caress.

"Keiji!"

You avert your eyes. Hana rushes over as you rise (again) to your feet. There's a sudden shift in her persona. Gone is her scowl. She snatches your hands and links her fingers with yours. Her cheeks have a delicate pink glow to them.

"What is it, Hana?" You answer. "Is there something the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," she winks; giving a whip of her long, silky hair. "But you owe me dinner, Mister. Did you forget my letter?"

No you didn't. That very letter is one of the reasons you were determined to win today's little scuffle. The thought of courting a girl with such grit and strength of character holds a special kind of allure. While that doesn't mean shrine maidens are any less beautiful, they say swordswomen are quite gung-ho as lovers, especially away from prying eyes.

"If you want dinner... then dinner you will definitely have," you answer Hana, allowing her to lead you by the hand across the training field. You can feel the pairs of eyes burning into you from over here; the countless other samurai leering with envy. You care not. Today has been a good day, all things considered. Unexpected? Yes - but equally as welcome.

* * *

Eating with Hana is quaint but pleasant. She gives you many an alluring look between attacking her rice. It's strange. You never expected her to be such a lustful sort, moreso when you consider how she always places business before leisure. Then again, the two of you are most alike, and you certainly know how to enjoy yourself.

You remain reserved and polite throughout dinner, only having a small plateful of food. Your attentions remain fixated on one thing alone - The attentions of a pretty young lady. After a cup of wine you're lead from the Mess Hall by Hana. She takes the lead as usual; guiding you down camp's stone pathways with a spring to her step.

"Let's go somewhere together, Keiji," she insists, hauling you on something of an epic journey, "I have the perfect place in mind. You'll just love it - I know you will."

"That's quite alright with me," you agree. A real gentleman allows his lass the freedom to choose where she wants to go on the first night of courtship. A rule you've stuck by since the first time you dipped a toe in the waters of romance. "Where do you have in mind?"

"Oh you'll see..."

Hana comes to a stop outside of the one place in camp you didn't truly expect. Your stomach twitches in a mixture of nervy amusement. You stand, hand in hand with Hana, outside the largest building in camp - An elegant building of stone construction with two large pillars out front. Beside the entrance is a rack stacked high with towels. Warm steam billows out of the wide-open doorway. The hanging wooden sign above your head gives all the answers you need; as if the location didn't already.

"The bathhouse?"

"Yep," Hana grins sheepishly. She pinches the collar of her shirt - you notice that it's practically stuck to her with sweat. "I could sure use a nice bath, and who says you can't come in here with me?"

It's true that there are no rules against it, but if someone prone to gossip sees the two of you walking in here (together) then there will be all sorts of whispers spreading in the blink of an eye. Your better judgement warns against going ahead. You don't need the stress of petty gossip.

"Maybe this isn't such a great idea."

But no sooner than you utter those very words, does Hana let out a teasing giggle. She stands on her tiptoes and nips at the lobe of your ear with her teeth. "I'll let you undress me," she whispers, giggling girlishly, "And I'll wash your back..."

You concede, planting a firm kiss against her cheek.

"Very well, Miss Hana."

"Oh?" Hana grins widely. "I'm a Miss now, am I?"

"You certainly are..."

A Miss that you can't wait to lovingly peel from those garments.

Together, you and Hana enter the bathouse.

It's going to be a very good afternoon indeed.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close. Did you like it? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? You're more than welcome to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. I've really enjoyed writing this one so far!
> 
> As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!


	4. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who says a good chapter needs to be long? I figured I'd keep this one short and sweet. I also did my best to keep this one T-rated without teetering over the edge. Still, if you wanted some warm-blooded romance I think this is the one for you.
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter! And if you're new to this story then why not considering checking out the sister-tale, A Night with Corrin?
> 
> Let's begin shall we?

"B-Be gentle with me," Hana whines; throwing back her head. You smile at her heartfelt wish, colored by the red-hot flames of desire. You never imagined in your wildest dreams that she'd look so gorgeous beneath these robes of hers. There is so much to enjoy; so much to treasure as the two of you lose yourselves in the misty steam of the bathhouse.

"I'll be a gentleman, Miss Hana," you assure her with your most caring smile. Gone is her fire from earlier. She's so shy and reserved all of the sudden - which is exactly why you'll be extra kind with her. She's your comrade in arms; your friend. She deserves nothing but your utmost respect.

You reach out for Hana; longing for her, wanting nothing more than to give those small and supple breasts of hers a tender squeeze. All that's left for you to peel away are her undergarments. _All in due time,_ you reflect. There's no need to rush this lovely moment. Nobody is going to break the two of you from the callings of indulgence; not a chance. Prying eyes can't stop what they can't see, especially if you're hidden behind a changing screen.

"Kiss me, Keiji," Hana crawls her shaky palms over your toned chest; staring into your deep eyes of brown. "Come on," she coos; her cheeks flushed pink with excitement. "Harder this time... My heart's racing..."

Yours is racing too. Her request is one that you're all too happy to oblige. Leaning in (flicking aside strands of Hana's silky brown hair) you tease at her lips with your teeth. You allow one of your hands to wander across her soft ivory skin; caressing her with lithe and attentive fingertips.

Hana shivers; whimpers with bliss; melting into your sensual teasing. There's a beauty about her you've never seen before; something so pure and yet so very delightful. _Are you still a virgin?_ You ponder the possibility, taking her lips; joining the two of you as one with all of the strength you can muster. Hana's whole body shudders amidst your conquest. You draw an arm around her sweat-drenched back; pulling her into your embrace.

The two of you stick to one another; held together by the intense heat. One kiss becomes two. The third becomes a tussle. The fourth intensifies; turning heated and dirty. Hana slides her tongue inside the confines of your mouth; knotting the two of you together in an intense battle of sorts. She teases you; hungers for you. And you're all too happy to accept. Her saliva is sweet. Her taste is invigorating. _I want you, milady._

You ease free of Hana's lips; smiling at her eagerness - basking in the beautiful and mesmeric shine of her deep, dark eyes. She draws you nearer and nearer with every heavy; pant of breath. "P-Please," Hana raps," resting her head against you; shuddering in your arms. "I'm aching... I'm so warm. I-I," Hana's cheeks redden to burning. She guides your hand lower and lower; beneath the fabric of her undergarments; resting it upon her small; perfectly rounded behind. "Touch me..."

Never before has a request sounded so pure of heart. There's something about the way your swordswoman is lost in your stare. Your heart kicks with the weight of a horse. Your loins throb with want; with need. "As you wish, Hana," you lean in; brushing her lips against her earlobe. "Hold onto me, okay?"

"Uh-huh," Hana concedes; sliding her arms around your (sweat-slicked) muscular shoulders. "Ready..."

You make a grab for Hana's undergarments and slide them down her thighs. She giggles at you; giving her behind a wiggle; a signal of her willingness. Her expression becomes darker; naughtier. You cup one of her wonderfully firm buttocks; spreading your fingers wide across the expanse of her skin. You squeeze and fondle her natural form; taking careful note of every shaky sigh that falls out of your lover's mouth. You've seen Hana's expression (lustful and longing) so many times before; with so many other women.

And yet (on this one particular instance) there's something that's so very different. Your heart thumps harder; your lustful flames burn brighter. Your manly urges are even stronger. You know not the cause... but you know one thing. Hana's charms are burning away your defences. You feel closer to this woman than you have any of the others that came before her.

"K-Keiji," Hana rasps; her every is curve drenched in a silvery sheen. She crosses her legs shyly; averts her gaze almost shamefully. "I-I don't want this to end," she tells you with strength; assurance. "I care about you... truly."

Very few women have said words akin to those before today. Words that in some ways; are almost too much for you to stomach. Now you know where this closeness is coming from. You're scared to admit the truth... afraid that it might make you weaker.

"I-I-" You stumble over the chaotic realization; over the way Hana stares into you. "T-Thank you..."

Unease bubbles in the pit of your stomach; amidst the mist; the steam - the animalistic urges. Hana breaks from your embrace and drops to the bathhouses' damp stone floor. She slinks away from you like a tigress; growling playfully. Arching her back, the lady warrior raises her bottom and gives a second, far more tantalizing jiggle. Her womanhood is slick and wet; practically dripping.

"You're very special to me," Hana confesses, "Will you be my first? _My only_?"

You pause nervously. A lump forms in your throat. Such a thing has never happened before today. _Why?_ You question within the depths of your mental sea. _Why am I hesitating?_ Hana is right before you. All you need to do is reach out and take her.

_Why does something about all of this feel so... fearful?_

All the while, Hana patiently waits. Looking back, she gives you a wink. Thankfully, she hasn't taken notice of your hesitation.

"Be gentle, okay? I-I hear it hurts the first time..."

You swallow that lump in your throat as far as it will go. Your masculinity throbs with the need for relief. You too, are practically oozing with eagerness. There's nothing to be afraid of - not with Hana. S-She understands you. It's just like she said before. She wants a lover - nothing more.

You drop to your knees; shuffling nearer to Hana, prepared to give her what she wants. Breathing deeply, you position yourself; placing one of your hands against her buttock for extra support. The girl quivers under the intensity of your touch. "Brace yourself," you speak softly, "You're ready, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes," Hana sighs, "Do it. Make me a woman..."

You make the first careful push. Hana bites her lip and presses her head against the stone of the floor. "Owww..."

"Do you want me to stop?" You ask cautiously, freezing in alarm. "I can if you-"

Hana's tightness around your manhood is... intense. You too feel the pressure; the warmth. A thin line of blood leaks from betwixt her legs and stains the floor. "N-No," She answers, taking a deep breath. "I-It's alright," she comforts your fears. "Go on... I'm all yours, Keiji. Always."

You make one final thrust. Hana purrs; panting for breath. The warmth of her body fills you to the core; joins the two of you together as one. This single fleeting instant holds power enough to grip you tightly - its gravity dominates your conscience. In days past you've taken the innocence of women without much in the way of thought. Now, however?

The weight of your actions refuses to let you go.

Your unease is shattered as Hana backs into you with a cat-like yowl; slamming you all the way inside of her. You bite back a lustful growl between clenched teeth and discard your unease; huffing out a strained breath. She feels so hot - even more than you're used to.

"Gods," Hana moans, pressing her behind against your pelvis, making you her wanton prisoner of blissful torment. "So good..." She takes up the offensive, as she so often does with everything life throws her way, grinding against you, bringing you nearer and nearer to the edge of restraint. Your growls become laboured; thirsty grunts. Smirking like a devil, you let your innermost beast free, slapping both of your hands against Hana's behind.

The swordswoman lets out a yelp and bucks her hips.

"My purity is yours, Keiji... Treasure it."

A twinge of cool fear shoots up your back at Hana's words - despite your earlier efforts at ignoring such things.

Never has passion felt so conflicting before.

_No. This is more than passion._

Despite your best efforts, you find yourself growing closer and closer to this kind and determined young lady.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Another chapter comes to a close! Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? As always, feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts! Keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!


	5. Corrin

Nightmares. They lay claim to your sleep all too often - spectres from which you cannot escape. How many times now have you been tormented by the same chilling visions? How many times did father promise he'd come home? It's been this way for a long time now; ever since the fateful day he left to fight the Nohrians. You were a mere child when he marched. You're a young man now - and a dull aching still persists whenever you think about him.

"I'm a man of my word, young Keiji. Worry not. I'd never leave you or Kasumi alone in this world."

"Father! You're back!" You hurry over to greet your patriarch as quickly as your legs will carry. You want nothing more than to hear tales of Father's awesome exploits. _What happened this time?_ Your childhood self always wondered. You dearly loved sitting by the fire with Father on starry nights and listening to his stories.

But Father never keeps his word. You never reach him in the hellish gauntlet of your mind. Many times you've tried - Though you never manage to save him from impending demise

"I'm sorry, Son. You must stay strong. Care for your mother. She in turn will love and protect you."

Father turns to face you. His skin is washed out and deathly. He begins crumbling apart, reducing to ash - in the blink of an eye he's blown away on the breeze. Mother slumps to the ground, sobbing as if the heart has been torn clean from her chest. Oh how you wish you could stop her tears. And how you also wish you could tell father how you truly feel - how you've always felt.

"I hate him, Mother." For years after his passing you cursed his name. "He left us! He left you!"

You never understood the meaning of his sacrifice until you grew taller and took up Father's sword. A real man never fails - no matter the cost. No sacrifice is too great in the name of success, whether it be a matter of fulfilling your objectives; or winning the day.

That's why you can never let others too close. The nearer somebody gets, the more of a distraction they become. On the battlefield, distractions get men and women killed. You've seen it far too many times already. Shifting your eye from the objective for nary a second is enough to end the life of a friend; a comrade. And no matter what, you never want to feel the cold, unforgiving agony that comes with losing somebody you care for. Not now; not ever again.

You see Hana. She smiles at you, standing beside the pristine sparkling stream beside your family home. You reach out to her with warmth and fondness. You long to sweep her into your embrace and cherish a moment. More than anything, you want to tell her the truth; the truth that, until now, you've been afraid to reveal. "Hana," alas, you turn your back, surrendering to fear, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't go," she says quietly, tearfully. "You're a liar and a cad. I thought you cared about me..."

Strength eludes you when it matters most. You keep walking, squashing your guilt and burying your pain. "If I present my heart to you," you speak at a whisper, "I'll only end up hurt..." Closing your eyes, burying your pain, you leave the sobbing swordswoman behind.

You stir in your sleep, desperate to awaken. You're tired of the dreaming world. You're tired of loss and pain.

How many good and honest people need to die before Nohr is finally stopped?

* * *

Light pierces your vision. You slowly open your eyes with an exhausted groan, turning in your futon. A pounding headache grabs you and holds on tightly, bringing you closer to the edge of reason. It feels as though you've been struck in the head by a raging Faceless. "Damn..." You force yourself upright, one second at a time - cold sweat covers your face.

If you had one wish in the world, it would be to rid yourself of these awful night-terrors. Sighing groggily, you take in the surroundings of your tent - just to be sure. Hana was with you when you fell asleep. You brought her back here after the hot-blooded run in you shared at the bathhouse. Oddly enough, however, she isn't here now.

"What time is it?" You ponder, climbing out of bed. A cool breeze bathes your skin. Peaking from the opening of your simple tent brings the realization. A warning, graceful orange sun climbs higher into the sky. Its glow washes away your fears - it helps you relax after such troubled sleep. "It must be morning," you conclude, exhaling deeply. "I may as well train, in that case."

You busy yourself with getting dressed instead of stressing needlessly. You gather up yesterday's clothes first and neatly fold them. After changing into a fresh undershirt and trousers, you dedicate many a moment to your reflection in the mirror - the dark rings under your eyes are getting worse.

"Wait," and from the corner of your eye, you take note of a folded piece of calligraphy paper. It sits neatly atop your small chest of personal belongings at the foot of your futon. You chalk not noticing it until now down uo to simple tiredness. Though you're certain it wasn't there when you returned home to sleep last night. "I better take a look," you tell yourself, leaving your reflection in the mirror behind.

Unfolding the scrap of paper reveals many lines of neatly inked Hoshidan Kanji. You glance over the words from top to bottom, quietly thankful that you were given enough of an education to read. Many in this land aren't so fortunate. "Hana," you conclude, your eyes trailing over the signature at the bottom of the page.

_'Keiji... last night was nice. I know I told you I don't desire marriage and whatnot, but I would certainly like to spend time with you like last night, if it's alright? You're a lovely friend; a great sparring partner, too. I suppose what I want to say is, you're important to me - a truth I was afraid to accept it you until now. Anyway, I apologize for warming your bed and leaving you alone. I have to be up at the crack of dawn to help Lady Sakura repel bandits. I'll see you soon, okay? You're firmly in my thoughts, dearest Keiji'._

"Hana," you sigh, as happy with the contents of the note as you are fearful. Part of you wishes to brush aside the feelings you have, the fondness; the flutter you feel whenever Hana is near, but it isn't so simple. "Loathe as I am to admit it..." Again you breathe, this time deeply, from the heart. "My sentiments toward you are much the same, and I'm afraid of that..."

So much so, in fact, that you find Hana's letter and slip it within the inside pocket of your long Samurai's coat - for safe keeping, of course. "Now," you begin anew, steeling yourself for the day ahead. "No more distractions." _Tis time to train_.

* * *

Your lonesome swordplay session does not come as naturally this morning. Your strikes are off, your parries and dodges are slower; not to mention your footwork is clumsy. If this were a real battle situation you would've been injured or worse. It's probably best you take a breather until you calm down and get everything into perspective. Practice of this calibre will only serve to make things worse - not better.

"I keep thinking about her," you admit softly, your frustrations rising. Hana's gentle smile, her strong face; her dark and assured eyes - each of her finer features hold you in something of a hex. It's terribly bothersome, especially when your goal for today concerns matters of battle.

You slide your katana into its sheathe and give the cold shoulder to the surrounding woodland. Your eyes fall upon the calming, enchanting sight of a wide-open lake at your front. Its waters sparkle. Its crystalline radiance helps calm your thoughts. "It has to be Noon by now," you deduce, sitting with crossed-legged. The sun is no longer a soothing orange, but a majestic golden fireball.

Minutes slip by as you contemplate your place in life, not to mention the scenery. Flocks of graceful brown Hoshidan birds soar through the cloudless blue overhead. Across the lake you catch sight of elks drinking, taking sips from pools of the opposite bank. The winds are gentle, a perfect contrast to the sun's rays. Nature is alive and well with chirps; the clopping of hooves, and the occasional dog's howl.

Part of you wishes you could stay like this; part of you wants to be done with conflict. If the war with Nohr were over then you'd never have to worry about losing people. You'd never need to fear tomorrow being your final day. You'd give anything for peace; to return home victorious and give your mother a hug. No more children would live without their families - wives and lovers wouldn't be torn from their husbands and soulmates.

"A land at peace," merely uttering such a wish makes you feel excited. "A land I could enjoy."

"It sounds nice, doesn't it?" A gentle voice (that of a lady) catches your attention. Though her words her few, they're musical, you dare think angelic. There's a calmness to her way of speech, offset by the slightest hint of sadness. "I'd love to be done with fighting."

A twitch of surprise squeezes your stomach. Opening your eyes sets your heart to racing.

Standing before you is a young woman. Tall and slender is her build. Sharp are her cheekbones, and full is her face. Long, wavy white hair pools down her back, reaching as far as her behind, flowing softly in the wind. She gazes upon you with innocent eyes of mystical silver, captivating you, holding you under wilful control. Her lips curve upward into a caring, fanged smile. You notice on closer inspection that her ears are slightly pointed; knife-like. Around her neck is an amulet, circular in shape with a clear gemstone affixed to a grey stone centre - It glows with a faint rainbow-hued light.

Your heart pounds. You fail to speak, stunned; silent. You've never seen a lass so awe-inspiring before. She brushes aside strands her silky hair with a dainty flick of the fingertips, turning to face the lake. "Wow," she giggles sweetly, clasping her hands together and bringing them against her chest. "This is the first time I've seen something so lovely."

You climb to your feet, your heart beats as though a drum inside your head. You move beside the girl, sharing the gorgeous natural sight of the waterfront with her. "It's calming here," you speak up. "The one place I go in search of peace. It'll be a shame when we move camp. I'll miss it."

The girl smiles sadly, looking to you with those wide, mysterious eyes of hers. "Then it's best you treasure it while you can," she tells you. Reaching out, she offers you a hand. "I hope I didn't intrude by coming here. You looked to be in such deep thought."

"Not at all," you answer, "It's quite alright, Miss."

You spare a moment, taking in the sight of the girl's attire. A mid-length dark-purple skirt of Nohrian patterning, complimented by rouge frills; hugs perfectly against the slight curves of her hips. A striking and powerful contrast to nature's beauty, and enjoyable to behold, all the same.

"My name is Corrin," the stranger tells you - her hold upon your digits tightens. "I've not been in Hoshido long," she reveals - quite suddenly, you feel. "But I'm taken aback by how pretty everything is here. So much life; so much hope."

It's only now, as the Miss reveals her name, that you snatch back your hand, falling to your knees in respectful address. Corrin looks at you with confusion; her eyes widen with surprise.

 _Corrin,_ you reflect. _Lady Corrin. Lord Ryoma's sister whom recently abandoned Nohr, returning home. And here I am holding her hand like some foolish oaf. Dammit, Keiji. You've overstepped your mark._

"Forgive me, Milady." You bow your head before Ryoma's younger sibling. "I hadn't been told to expect you around camp. If I'd known who you were then I would've been far less forthright. I'm merely a common soldier. Excuse my rudeness."

And yet, despite your heartfelt apology, the princess chuckles softly. You raise your head, catching sight of her fanged smile. She kneels to your level, resting one of her hands upon your shoulder. "Don't be silly," she tells you. "Your rank doesn't mean a thing to me."

Corrin guides you upright, going so far as to brush the leaves from your overcoat. You're struck by her kindness and informality, not least how humble she is. T-Thank you," you answer. "I'm grateful. I didn't expect you'd be so kind..."

"Oh really?" Much to your surprise and embarrassment, Corrin lowers her head in a polite bow. "How did you expect I'd be? Hmm? Color me curious."

"Far sterner," you answer. "Like his Lordship Ryoma."

Corrin chuckles heartily, covering her mouth. "Well... I'll have to be extra serious next time, now won't I?"

You stammer, almost entirely lost as to what you should say next. Thankfully, the noble Miss winks at you, putting your mind at ease. "Just kidding, but I dearly hope our paths cross again soon." She releases you from her hold, taking several bare-footed steps back. You can't help but notice her ivory white cheeks are flushed an innocent pink. "I really must be off," says Corrin sadly, "Before Ryoma sends Felicia looking for me."

"Take care, Stranger It was nice meeting you," says the princess with a grin. "I hope you'll share your name with me when next we meet."

Corrin turns and rushes off, into the trees and out of sight. You're left bewildered, taking note of the pounding melody of your heartbeat. It isn't slowing, no matter how many breaths you take. You've never felt this way about another before; so utterly entranced. There's a purity to Corrin; a beacon strong enough to illuminate darkness and part foreboding clouds.

For the first time in so long, you're not trapped by the crushing grip of unease. You're not as deeply afraid as you once were.

"Corrin," you utter her name again. Your heart almost bursts - a bittersweet sensation; one you can't cast aside. "I long to see you again."

Mother once told you the story of hers and Father's meeting, of it being love at first sight. You shrugged her off many times over the years. Worse, you resigned yourself you believed love was a weakness. You feared bonds with others might leave you open to grief. As a result, your kept your friendships few and your innermost sentiments distant.

Now? After seeing Lady Corrin?

_I'm not so sure how to feel. S-She was so unguarded, so honest.  
_

Regardless of your prior doubts, you're entirely sure of one thing, if nothing else.

You'd fight an army of Nohrians to keep Corrin safe. In but a single meeting Hoshido's stolen princess has you captivated.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Did you enjoy this chapter? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
